


The Morning After

by Delen



Series: A Strange Kind of Love [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delen/pseuds/Delen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is a morning person. Len is confused. They're both adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [翌日早晨（translation of 'The Morning After'）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267663) by [AshuraXuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan)



The smell woke him. Len curled his toes into the down duvet as he stretched, far too comfortable for the moment to care who was in his kitchen or why. After a few minutes, though, the idea of clearly fresh coffee was too irresistible. 

Light slanted faintly through the windows and he stifled a yawn, bare feet padding softly down the hall. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he froze and took in the sight before him. 

Barry Allen looked far more awake than Len felt. His hair was tousled as ever, though he was already dressed in jeans and—Is that my sweater? Two mugs of coffee steamed on the counter, one full, one already half consumed. Something sizzled softly on the stove as the young man tossed pieces of toast lightly on a plate. Len arched an eyebrow at how comfortable Barry looked, humming as he bustled around Len’s kitchen as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Barry noticed him leaning in the doorway, and, impossibly, smiled even more broadly. “Oh! You’re up! Good morning!” Before Len could blink, much less respond, he felt lips press a light kiss into his cheek as a mug was pressed into his hand. He sipped the coffee to hide his complete loss for words as Barry skipped back to the stove, scooping things onto plates and turning off burners.

“What’s all this?” Len’s mouth finally caught up to his brain. 

Barry smiled at him again, and Len wondered if the kid had any idea how the sight made his heart flip over like an idiot. “I wanted to make you breakfast before I left.” 

Len digested that and picked the least pleasant word to chew on. “Left?” He tried, and failed, to keep his voice flat and hated himself for how disappointed he sounded. 

Barry’s smile finally faltered. “I have work.” Apologetic. Regretful even. “I know, it sucks.” He sighed and carded a hand through his hair.

Len didn’t reply. The caffeine worked its way into his brain and he slowly realized Barry didn’t actually want to leave. Barry wished he could stay here. With him. His heart started to pound pleasantly.

Barry didn’t seem to notice Len’s silence, focused suddenly on kicking his foot lightly against the floor. When he spoke next, his voice was a strange mix of confident and awkward. “I, uh, was thinking, though…” He trailed off as their eyes met. 

The hilarity of it all seemed to hit them both at the same moment, this surreal scene of the Flash and Captain Cold, out of character and stumbling through a moment of simple domesticity. It felt utterly bizarre and utterly right.

Barry’s grin returned as Len chuckled. They both knew the ice was long since broken, thoroughly melted even, after the night before. 

Len set the mug down to hold Barry’s hips lightly as the other reached up and wrapped his arms casually around Len’s neck. “I was thinking,” Barry started again. “I mean, right now I really do need to go, but, I could meet you? After work? And we could grab dinner? Or something?” He trailed off, uncertain again, eyes searching Len’s face.

Len tried to keep his face impassive but his heart was too busy somersaulting for him to play it cool. He arched an eyebrow. “Are you asking me on a date, Scarlet?” 

He was rewarded by Barry’s face flushing the very shade. “Well, I mean, if you, we don’t—”

“Because I’d love to.”

Barry stopped mid-stream, eyes widening a moment before grinning again. “You, you would? Okay! Great. Okay.” 

Len smirked and leaned forward before Barry could implode in his own awkwardness. Their lips touched in a chaste kiss that said more than all the words Barry could stutter out. Barry smiled as they pulled back, then widened his eyes again as he caught sight of the watch on his wrist, which was still wrapped around Len’s neck.

“Ok, I really have to go!” He zoomed around the room, gathering keys, phone, taking a last gulp of coffee. He started for the door, then paused again in front of Len. “So, I’ll see you tonight.” He was breathless, and neither of them were sure if it was from running or anticipation.

“Have a nice day, dear,” Len teased. “Now get outta here before you’re really late.”

Barry grinned at him, skipping backwards, before rushing off in a windswept blur.

Len chuckled in his wake, wandering on into the kitchen and selecting a piece of toast thoughtfully. He had a date. Captain Cold had an honest-to-goodness date with the Flash. He shook his head and wondered what the strange feeling was slowly spreading through his chest, like pain but not. When it dawned on him, he froze mid-bite before chuckling again. For perhaps the first time in his life, Leonard Snart was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, much less posted! Feedback welcome. Let me know if I should update tags, etc., as I get the hang of things. Hope you all like it!


End file.
